Taking Over Monday
by mini901906
Summary: At the end of Mister Monday, where instead of leaving the House and heading home, Arthur decides to stay, and work to fix what Monday neglected.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur stood in the front of Monday's Dayroom, trying not to shake. Everyone was bowing, or kneeling, and it made him highly uncomfortable. "Please, everyone, be at ease! There's no need to kneel."

"You are the Lord of the Lower House now Arthur", chided the Will. "There is every need."

 _Lord of the Lower House? Because I defeated Monday? This place is a mess! Positions not being filled for 500 years or longer, lines of petitioners in tents for centuries waiting on the old Monday to deign to see them… this place needs a lot of work. But I want to go home! Though, I don't know if I can or should leave, until I get this place sorted out first. They need me here, and seem to be in fairly dire straits in other places in the House too._

"Okay then. If I'm the Lord of the Lower House, no one is allowed to kneel to me, ever again. That's my first edict as Lord."

"My Lord, this is highly irregular!" sputtered the Will, hopping about agitatedly, still in frog form.

"Will, do you have any other form? Something that isn't a frog?" asked Arthur, wearily. "It's hard to listen to you when you look like that."

Lines of text flashed across the froggy little body, and after a few moments, a lady stood where the frog once squatted. Tall, and impossibly beautiful, she looked down her nose at Arthur imperiously, "Lord, it is important that the Denizens of the House show you the proper respect!"

"Are you not a Denizen, Will?" asked Arthur, eyeing her new form warily.

"Technically, yes, I am. Of a higher caliber, created by hand by the Architect, but yes, I am a Denizen."

"Then, Will, that also includes you. You also need to show me the proper respect! And if I say that I do not want people to kneel to me, I mean it. Backtalking is not helpful, and undermining my authority in front of the entirety of the Lower House management is uncalled for! You are here to advise, correct? Advising does not make you my superior, and I will not tolerate disobedience. Do you understand?"

Shock crossed her beautiful face, before the lady swept down into a low curtsy. "My sincerest apologies, Lord Arthur. Please, call me Dame Primus, and know that I will do my utmost to advise with respect and guide you to the fulfillment of the Will, and the proper management of the Lower House and all it's environs."

Magnifying his voice with the Key, Arthur spoke. "Please everyone, no kneeling. We will get to everyone in due course." Quieting himself to his normal volume, he looked at those closest to him. _If I'm going to clean up the Lower House, I suppose I should start at the top._ "Monday's Dusk, you were the one who released the Will, and were crucial in helping us to get to this point. What favor would you ask of me?"

Surprise rippled across the faces of everyone who could hear, Dusk included. Bowing deeply, Dusk spoke. "My Lord, if it please you, I would like to remain in your service. Perhaps not as Dusk though, if it please you? I'd like to be promoted to Monday's Noon if you agree sir?"

Nodding, Arthur agreed. "That's sounds perfectly agreeable, yes. Please kneel, so that I may appoint you to your new position, but only for a moment!" He smiled at the crowd, since he was briefly countermanding his previous orders. Dame Primus smiled, as did the others at this quick turnabout, and Arthur's humor.

Dusk, soon to be Noon, knelt, and Arthur took the key tightly in his hand. The Key, shaped as a sword, gently tapped Dusk's first shoulder, and then the other. "Rise, Monday's Noon, and carry out your new position with pride and dignity as benefitting your service." Clapping greeting the rise of the new Monday's Noon, as he stood and faced the new Lord Arthur. Standing tall, he beamed at Lord Arthur, and turning to face the crowd gathered, he smiled even wider.

"As for the old Mondays' Noon, your treachery has not been forgotten. I understand that you were in the service of Mister Monday, but you have shown a lack of remorse for your actions, and only anger directed at me, for trying to do the right thing and work with the Will. As your punishment, I will banish you where you suggested I be banished. You will be stripped of all powers as Monday's Noon, and sent to work in the Deep Cellar."

The previous Monday's Noon snarled, and tried to lunge at Arthur. Deflected by the Key automatically, Arthur then used the Key to make him stop. "Halt! Kneel!" Fighting every movement, Monday's previous Noon slowly and begrudgingly knelt, anger and viciousness etched across his face. Tapping first one shoulder with the Key, and then the other, the old Noon slowly fell to the ground, grace and nobility leaving his form, until he was several feet shorter, and not nearly as handsome as before.

"What was your name, before you were Monday's Noon?" asked Arthur, looking down at the figure on the ground, not unkindly.

"Inclive," the figure at his feet ground out, rasping with every breath.

"Inclive, you will work in the Deep Cellar for one week, and then you will come back to see me. If you still have no remorse for your actions, you will go back to the Deep Cellar for another week. After a visit, if you are still petulant and angry, you will go back. Over and over, as many times as it takes, you will work, and you will sit with me until you have genuine remorse for your actions. You hurt people, hurt me, and you need to learn how to respect all life, mortal and Denizen alike!"

Silence greeted this proclamation, as respecting mortal life was not something that Denizens had ever heard of before. Slowly, first one then another, clapping was heard, before gaining volume and sweeping across the Dayroom. Raising his hand, Arthur attempted to call for silence. After a few moments, he looked at Mondays' Dawn. "Do you wish to keep your station?"

Eyeing Lord Arthur carefully, Dawn nodded slowly. "Yes, milord, I would."

"Then you shall remain in service as Monday's Dawn."

Turning to the Mister Monday, Arthur gazed at him, looking closely. After the Key's influence had been removed from him, Mister Monday had the look of a kind, elderly man. "Mister Monday, I would like to wait to decide your fate, until I become more accustomed to holding this office. I will not be rash in deciding your fate. In fact, what I believe I would like for you to do, to combat your centuries of neglect of the Lower House, is to be put to work. Not in the Deep Cellar, but here. I want you to go through, floor by floor, office by office and compile a list of vacant positions that have not been filled in the Lower House. I want this report by the end of the day tomorrow, as well as a list of qualified candidates to fill each and every open position. Do you understand?" Gulping at the monumental task ahead of him, Mister Monday nodded. "Yes, Lord Arthur, thank you Lord Arthur." Bowing deeply, Mister Monday turned and left the Dayroom at a trot, and distant calls for paper could be heard.

Sniffing, Dame Primus turned her head at this act of mercy, and looked on Suzy Turquoise Blue and her irregular attire with a condescending glare. "My Lord, a moment, if I may? We will need to appoint a new Monday's Dusk as well, not to mention we need to find Miss Blue some proper clothing."

"I believe Miss Blue should be rewarded for her service, Dame Primus. I would not have made it nearly this long if it wasn't for her help. Is there a position that she could serve as, and remain here to advise and work with us here in management? Her perspective has been crucial to the success of carrying out the Will. But yes, will someone here please bring clothes in Suzy's size, and in my own size as well for that matter."

"There is a position, in the service of each day. Miss Blue could be Monday's Tierce if it pleases you Lord Arthur. It is a time between Dawn and Noon, traditionally when tea is served." Looking over at Suzy, Arthur asked her, "Suzy, does that sound like something you'd like? I don't want to force anything on you, but do want to thank you as much as I can for all your help. I really wouldn't have made it nearly as far if it wasn't for you."

Bouncing up and down, Suzy burst out, "I would love that! Yes, I would love to be Monday's Tierce! Thank You!" Barely able to contain her excitement, Suzy's grin spread across her face. "I've always liked tea and biscuits! Could I maybe call them whenever I want now? I could always have tea?"

Smiling at her enthusiasm, Arthur motioned for her to kneel. Bouncing forward, Suzy knelt, smiled and looked up expectantly at Arthur. Tapping first one shoulder, then another, Arthur spoke. "Rise, Monday's Tierce, and carry out your new position with pride and dignity as benefitting your service. In the service of a Tierce, you will have the power to have tea and biscuits at your command, as well as the power of morning productivity, creativity, and early solutions!" Rising up, Suzanna Turquoise Blue stood taller, and appeared to age several years, into that of a late teenager. Attractive before, Tierce Blue was now beautiful, and smiled widely. A fierce intelligence gleamed behind her eyes, and she looked ready to tackle the morning at a moment's notice. Snapping her fingers, a teacup and saucer appeared in her hands. Grinning wickedly, she sipped her tea and stepped back, patiently waiting to see who would be noticed next by Lord Arthur.

Seeing Sneezer coming forward with a trunk of what he assumed were clothes for him, Arthur spoke. "Sneezer, you may remain in your position. Now, please, someone tell me, who is in charge of organizing the petitioners out in the tents?" Glancing around, Arthur looked across the beginnings of his personalized management team, a curious and expectant look upon his face. Bowing low, Sneezer opened the chest, revealing several sets of clothing for both Arthur and Suzy. Kneeling down, Arthur began to go through them, trying to find something that would fit him. "Well, go on, nobody jump up at once."

"Ahem, Lord Arthur, that would be me," Sneezer affirmed, holding out a few options from the trunk for Arthur's perusal. Selecting a shirt and a vest, with breeches and boots, Arthur stood back from the trunk and looked for a place to change. "Okay then Sneezer, that sounds great. I want you to line them up, in order and we'll get through as many as we can today. Dame Primus, while Sneezer is doing that, and I am changing and getting ready, I want you to call a board meeting of all Lower House management. I want this meeting to include the times of day, as well who is in charge of each floor of the Lower House, if anyone. Before the meeting, I want you to draft an agenda on what we need to work on to get the Lower House back in running order. Start with the most important, to the least important as the order in which we will discuss agenda items. Once the agenda is ready, and everyone is gathered, come and get me from the petitioner's hall, for a meeting. And someone, please bring me some food! Real food, not tea and biscuits!"

Turning around, Arthur walked back further into the Dayroom, into Mister Monday's previous study and sat down, hard. "Oomph!" _Geez, I hope that went okay. Well, I'd better change and get ready. There's a whole lot to do, and not nearly enough time to do it in. Centuries of neglect, I wonder how long it's going to take me to sort out this mess before I can go home? I wonder if I even can? By the time I get all 7 keys, I'll probably become a Denizen anyways, so maybe it's better to make a clean break of things now, rather than going back and forth and opening up Earth to more interference by the Morrow Days? I suppose I can get Dawn and Noon and Dusk to check in on my family. Once I appoint a Dusk, that is. Who should I pick? My god, I can't forget about the guy in the Deep Cellar! He helped me, as much as any Denizen is capable of helping. Pravuil, was it? I'll get one of the times to go get him, and bring him up here. No one deserves to be down there. Oh wait, no one. The Deep Cellar was fairly terrible. Maybe while I'm at it, I'll call for a review of everyone who is in the Deep Cellar, and take a look at their crimes. There was serious abuse of authority going on, so there are probably plenty of Denizens down there who likely don't deserve the punishment._

Nodding to himself, Arthur quickly put on his clothes, and looked at himself in the mirror. The influence of the first Key had him standing taller, and his features looked sharper and more defined. Breathing deeply, he was happy to feel that his lungs drew breath easily. _Okay then, back to it!_ Arthur stepped out of his new study, and glanced about the Dayroom.

Dame Primus was at a desk, a binder in front of her, making notes and working on what appeared to the be the meeting agenda. Dawn and Noon were with her, making quiet suggestions, which she was writing down quickly, one after the other. Suzy was in front of a nearby phone, and seemed to be arguing with an operator. "Yes, every single floor! Lord Arthur wants to have a meeting! I'll need you to call them all! There's been a serious change in the management, and he wants to talk to them! Well, if you can't call them all, gather up your coworkers and have them help you! It's your job to be on the phones! So do your job! No, I will not hold! I am Monday's Tierce, and Lord Arthur, the Rightful Heir has assumed control of the Lower House and is calling a meeting! No, this is not a joke!" Wincing at Suzy's rant, Arthur left them to it, glad at the quick response to his directions, and the productivity of the Dayroom.

Sneezer stood at the exit to the Dayroom, with a tray in his hands. Several letters were on the tray, as well as a plate with a cover on it, that smelled heavenly. "If you will follow me Lord Arthur, I will take you to your seat, so you can hear petitions and eat." "Yes Sneezer, thank you. Lead the way please."

 **Author's Note:** This is my first story in a long time. Thank you to everyone who has pushed me to keep writing, and apologies that it is not on my first and original story. I haven't watched Fairy Tail in a long time, and am not honestly even sure if people are still interested in the story.

I recently picked up the Keys to the Kingdom books, and read them all in basically 3 days. I couldn't put them down, and genuinely enjoyed the universe. Arthur got on my nerves a bit though, what with him shirking his duty to fix things and running away over and over again trying to be human. I decided to try and write a story I could enjoy, hopefully, where he stays, doesn't run away, and works from inside.

I hope you like it, and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Following Sneezer, Arthur glanced at the letters on the tray. "Sneezer, how can I already have correspondence? I've been in charge of the Lower House for barely five minutes!"

"My Lord Arthur, these letters are not addressed to you specifically, but are a few of the more pressing matters that have been neglected by the previous lord of the Lower House. I thought it might be a good idea to bring them to your attention sooner rather than later, and so brought them forward."

"Well, alright then Sneezer, I am all for you taking initiative if you think something needs to be fixed." Glancing down, Arthur picked up the top letter and began to open it. Unfurling to proper size on its own, the letter appeared to be a plea for a General Efficiencer for the Lower House, and for someone to staff the 3900 floor that was left empty.

"The 3900 floor was where Suzy Blue was hiding out, as the entire office of the Efficiencer has been left empty for over 500 years. I remember this office. Sneezer, draft me up a list of qualified candidates for this position immediately, sort through the top 5 and have them brought up here for an interview with me to see who will be selected. We need to get this position filled at the soonest possible moment. Also, while doing so, inform Mister Monday, so he does not add that to his list and create redundant work for us."

Nodding decisively, Sneezer replied, "Very good sir, it will be done at once."

"Also, Sneezer, while I'm at it, I want you to pull up a list or create one, whatever you need to do, of every Piper's Child within the Lower House. I want them brought up here as well. I think that they should be given more authority in the Lower House, and more room to use the human creativity that Denizens lack. I want them brought up here, peacefully and kindly, and signs posted for any remaining children, telling them that Lord Arthur wants to employ Piper's Children in positions of high authority. I'm a mortal, and I care for other mortals. They shouldn't be treated like second class citizens just because they are human! I'm human, and I am now Lord of the Lower House! Please, draft something up, and make an appointment on my calendar for the Piper's Children as well. That is also a high priority."

Trying to hide his surprise, Sneezer nodded. "Very good sir, I will see to it!"

"Sneezer, is there a calendar for me? A way to keep track of appointments?"

"Ahh, no sir. Mister Monday did not have one, as he could not be counted on to keep his appointments."

"Hmmm, well, Sneezer – I would like one. Draft it up by day, and let's get these appointments organized. I _can_ be counted on to keep my appointments, and will do so. Well, why not, here, I'll make it myself." Pulling out the Key, Arthur envisioned a weekly calendar in his mind. Reaching out with the Key, he began to push his will out from Key, onto the letter in his hand, changing it from a letter into a weekly agenda. From Sunday, through Saturday, there was a simple calendar, broken up into hour long blocks, with Monday being bolded and strongly emphasized. "Well, now that I'm thinking about it, let's also put some tasks on here, so we can keep track." Pushing with the Key again, Arthur created a column of tasks on the right-hand side of the calendar. Due Today, and Due Tomorrow were there, with 'Later' also as an option for non-immediate tasks.

"Sneezer, use this. Here's let me make a few more." Key still firmly in hand, Arthur spoke, "Duplicate. Mimic." Multiple copies of paper began to grow in his hand. One after the other, placing themselves below the original, each looking exactly the same as the other. Handing the extras to Sneezer, Arthur spoke again. "I've created these to mimic each other. What happens on one page will be reflected in all of them. Give a copy to Dame Primus, Dawn, Noon, Dusk, and Tierce Blue, and of course keep a copy for yourself Sneezer. I'd like us all to be on the same page with how we're going to go forward. Are you competent with magic, Sneezer?"

"Oh! Ahh, yes sir. I can use this document and make changes if needed sir."

"Good! I want you to be comfortable with this, and make it easy to use. Add tasks as needed, and appointments as needed if I instruct you to do so, understood?"

"Very good sir!" Sneezer stood proudly, and held himself up to attention as best he could.

"Wait a moment, Sneezer. What is your official job title?"  
"Oh! Sir, well, I do not really have one. I've merely been Monday's attendant."

"Well, we should fix that then, shouldn't we? Kneel Sneezer, but only for a moment." Smiling kindly, Arthur got the Key ready in his hand. Eyes wide with shock, and with a fair amount of trembling, Sneezer knelt before Arthur, the sheaf of paper still in his hands.

Tapping Sneezer gently on one shoulder, then the other, Arthur spoke. "Rise, Senior Executive Assistant to Lord of the Lower House, and carry out your position with pride and dignity as benefitting your service. In the service of the Lower House, I give you power of organization, efficiency, communication and prioritization!" A flash of light, and Sneezer rose to his new full height. His red nose healed, and his brows no longer furrowed, Sneezer stood tall and proud, with his back straight and the papers firmed in his hands, with a clipboard miraculously holding them together, where one was not there before.

"I hope this is amenable to you Sneezer. If you ever want a different position, you need only but ask."

"My Lord, this is more than I could have ever dreamed! I am delighted and want to stay in my new position! I will serve you very well, and to the very best of my newfound abilities sir. Thank You!"

Smiling, Arthur motioned for them to continue walking. Grabbing his Key, he began to tap the paper, speaking as he did so and making changes. "I believe that I will spend every morning in the petitioner's hall, dealing with the backlog. Let's say, from 9 AM – Noon. With a Tierce break in the middle. On Sundays, let's have Inclive come up for 30 mins at 10AM, every week, for his consultation about his work in the Deep Cellar. These will all be recurring appointments until further notice."

Continuing to walk, Arthur kept tapping the agenda, adding tasks and appointments as he spoke. "I want to visit each and every single floor in the Lower House. Let's start at the top and work out way down. I'll say from 1 PM – 3PM every day, we will visit floor after floor, making changes as needed, and working with the Denizens there to organize things. We'll start this afternoon with the floor below the Dayroom and work our way down. Also, Sneezer, while you are at it – if you need to hire some additional staff, do so. Regular Executive Assistants, not Senior. You're will be the only Senior. Use your discretion, and if they had previous positions, be sure to add them to Mister Monday's list so that they can be rehired as soon as possible. We're going to need help to get things sorted, and I don't want to overburden you. Let's get those new positions created, and hired immediately."

"Mister Monday will be giving us a list by tomorrow, so let's schedule a meeting for the day after tomorrow, to go over the unfilled positions. That'll likely take several hours, so we should do it in the evening after I visit the floors. Leave some space for dinner, and we'll meet at 5PM until we get through as much of the list as we can."

"When is the last time there was a review? Well, I'll be going to all the floors, so we'll handle it then. Also, I don't want to just visit the floors once and that's it. Let's make that a yearly event, until further notice."

"Get Dawn and Noon to work on a cure for the Sleepy Plague, this is the highest priority. My realm should never have been messed with, and people there are suffering! Get Dawn and Noon to work on fixing that immediately. I want it done, before we have our meeting with the heads of every floor. I expect a progress report during the meeting, not after. Let them know Sneezer! Do not let Dame Primus stop them either. Interference isn't allowed, even to correct interference? That sounds like the worst logic ever. If no one stops people from interfering, then they will continue to do so if there are no consequences! I'll not tolerate Earth be tampered with!"

Calming down, Arthur kept walking, at a slower pace. "I'll need to appoint a new Dusk, adding that to the list."

"Sneezer, have someone look into Pravuil. He helped me in the Deep Cellar, but the Will stated that he was more than he seems and is there no longer. Likely a spy for the Morrow Days? Which one? We need to find that out, because they are interfering in the Secondary Realms, and here in the Lower House. I am meant to be Lord of the Lower House, not the Morrow Days."

"Though, thinking of the Deep Cellar and Pravuil reminds me. I want a review of everyone serving in the cellar. A complete listing, and to have them brought up and have a review. There was abuse of authority going on in the Lower House, and innocent people are probably down there serving sentences they do not deserve. See to it Sneezer, I want a review."

"Let's schedule the meeting with everyone, Dame Primus and times and the heads of each floor later on today, after I'm done listening to petitions."

"Also, if I am meant to eventually take each Key, I want a report on where they all are, where the other sections of the Will are, and how to get to them. If it's not known, I want theories. I refuse to walk blindly into another region of the House again. Have someone write that up for me as well Sneezer. That is also of the highest priority. Include the temperaments of each Trustee, and how likely they are to surrender the Keys willingly. If someone is willing to give theirs up without a fight, I would want to go and get it first."

Reaching the door, Arthur turned and looked at Sneezer. Sneezer, rapidly writing things down, looked up at Arthur when he stopped speaking. "Sneezer, do you have another name? Or is Sneezer your real name?"

"Sir, before Mister Monday dubbed me Sneezer, I was known as Thodfare. If it please you milord."

"Well then, how about we call you Thodfare from here on out, and none of this Sneezer business?"

Smiling widely, Thodfare nodded. "That sounds very good sir. Thank you sir."

"Well, Sneezer. Here we are. I'll listen to petitions until Suzy comes to get me for tea, and I will likely need you here to help me sort through them and to make sure that my directives are carried out. Is there anything else you can think of that I need to know before we step in?"

"No sir, I cannot think of anything. So long as you remember that what you write in the Lower House will become law. You wield the Key, and with it, you have the power to make changes at the very moment you decide. I would only caution milord to choose his wording carefully, so as his generosity is not abused."

Thinking carefully about the advice, Arthur nodded. "Thank you, Thodfare. I do need to remember that the House is different from my own home in the Secondary Realms. Things are different here, and have different weight. Thank you for reminding me to have caution, and feel free to repeat the advice if you think I am acting hastily."

Smiling, Arthur stepped through the door, and was greeted by chaos. Surprise etched across his face as he saw that while there were Denizens lined up orderly in the front, near the rear there seemed to be Denizens scrambling to bring down tents and other activities. Shaking his head, he stepped up to the platform, and looked at the seat provided for him, frowning at the throne-like appearance. "Thodfare, have someone bring me a desk, will you? And a few chairs for those who want to sit near the front. And, might as well have some tea and biscuits waiting for those who want to sit down."

Sitting uneasily in the throne, Arthur motioned at the Denizen at the very front of the line to come forward. "Sorry for the confusion, we'll get some seating for you shortly. Thodfare, interrupt when it's here and just set it down, ok? No need to wait. Sorry, what's your name? Come forward! We'll get you a seat in a minute." Smiling kindly, Arthur leaned forward, eager to begin listening to his first petition. The Denizen at the front looked awed, and slowly lumbered forward, as though they weren't quite believing where they were or what was happening. Disbelief was all across the face of the thin Denizen as he came forward, especially when Thodfare came forward with a simple desk and placed it in front of Arthur, with two other Denizens scurrying after him with some squashy office chairs.

"Ah, quick as usual, thank you Thodfare! Please, please, come sit!" smiled Arthur, grinning wider as yet another Denizen came forward with a tea tray. Chairs positioned on the other side of the desk, Arthur motioned for the male Denizen to take a seat. "How can I help you today?"

Sitting slowly in the padded chair, the Denizen finally stuttered out a greeting. "Hello, milord. Wistise Atteith Grey, 142315631 in precedence, Third-Ranking Archive Clerk, and I joined the petition line because I was concerned about a position not being filled." Gulping, Denizen Grey took a breath, and seemed to be trying to prepare himself to speak, but then Arthur interrupted him.

"Hello Mr. Grey, and thank you for waiting so long to have your petition heard. I only just now took ownership of the first Key, and Lordship of the Lower House, but already I have plans in the works to do an audit of all the unfilled positions in the Lower House. A complete listing will be on my desk by the end of the day tomorrow, with my hope that we will have all unfilled positions hired for by the end of next week. Which position would you like to be hired? If it is within my power, I will have it be one of the first positions we hire for once the audit is completed." Smiling compassionately at the Denizen, Arthur waited for a reply, but his interruption seemed to have rendered Mr. Grey mute. After waiting a few moments, Arthur waved his hand in front of Grey's face, which seemed to bring the Denizen to a start.

"My Lord, thank you so much! This is fantastic news! If I may, the position I came here for was twofold. The first is my own supervisor, there is no Archivist on duty, and hasn't been for these last thousand years. The Lower Supernumary Third Archive deposit hatch is shut, and without a supervisor in the department, it cannot open. If I may lord, I'd like to request that it be added to the list."

"That sounds very doable, thank you for bringing this to our attention. Thodfare, Mr. Grey, one moment. Let me create some more mimic documents, and I think I have an idea that might pare down the petitioners quite a bit." Using the power of the Key, Arthur gripped it tightly, grabbed some paper from one of the drawers in the desk, and pushed his will out to the paper. Drafting a list of open positions for the Lower House, **_Archivist, Lower Supernumary Third Archive_** was listed at the top of the list. "Mimic. Duplicate." Copies began to appear below his original draft, each a match to the first.

"Thodfare, same as before. What happens on one copy will be reflected on all copies. Give one of these to Mister Monday, quickly, and have him use this document moving forward, so that we have an accurate listing of the open positions. Place a star near all the positions that had a petitioner come in to request they be filled. These positions will be deemed as urgent." Leaning back with a brief smile, Arthur handed the papers to a waiting Denizen, but kept a single copy for himself at the desk. "And the other, Mr. Grey? You said you came for two reasons?"

Gulping, Wistise Atteith Grey seemed to gather his courage before meekly asking, "Lord Arthur, my other question was regarding the Front Door. The Lieutenant Keeper hasn't had a shift change in ten thousand years, nor has the Captain Keeper made any rounds. I was hoping you could look into it?" Ending on a quiet note, Mr. Grey looked up at Arthur hopefully, and with not a small amount of trepidation.

"Thodfare, who is in charge of the Front Door?" he asked quietly.

"The Front Door can lead to anywhere in the House milord, but traditionally will lead to the Lower House. It is under the purview of the Lower House."

"Launch an investigation immediately as to the disappearance of the other Keepers of the Door, as well as a Captain Keeper." Glancing down at the open position listing, Arthur then wrote **_Captain Keeper, Front Door_** and **_Lieutenant Keeper, Front Door x2_** emphatically and with not a small amount of anger. "We cannot expect the current Lieutenant Keeper to guard the door alone. I remember coming through the Front Door and him telling me what you told me, Mr. Grey. There should be a shift change, and he should be relieved, and receive assistance. Perhaps if the Front Door was guarded better, there would be less interference by the Morrow Days in the Secondary Realms!" Trying to quell his rage, Arthur looked at Denizen Grey, and replied in an even tone, "Thank you for reminding me of this gross negligence, Denizen Grey. I will have this position filled by the end of _this week_ , not next. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Stuttering, Grey replied, "N-no mil-oo-ord. Thank you so much for your time!" Clambering out of his seat, Wistise Atteith Grey seemed almost to run away from Lord Arthur and back toward the end of the line, where there were still tents being torn down, and what looked like smoke rising in the distance.

"Thodfare, why was he running? He almost seemed _scared_ of me!"  
"Well, Lord Arthur, most Denizens are not used to meeting someone of your station. Your kindness is also highly irregular. Most people with high precedence in the house, do not speak mindfully to those of lower precedence. That, and you granted both of his requests, and took him seriously. Mister Monday listened to maybe one or two petitions a year, but he rarely granted them. You are doing things differently fairly consistently, and it will take time for the Denizens of the Lower House to adjust to you sir."

Sighing, Arthur replied. "Well, I hope that kindness will become more popular the longer I am here. Now, before we take another petition, why don't we send someone through the line of petitioners? If anyone is here about an unfilled position, have them place the position on the listing. If that's all they came for, it will be filled by the end of next week, and they can leave. If they have another request, they may stay in line and wait their turn. I think that might take the line down quite a bit, what do you think Thodfare?"

"Very good sir, I'll see it gets done immediately."

Sighing, Arthur, Lord of the Lower House poured himself a cup of tea. It was going to be a long several hours.


End file.
